The End is Coming
by Awase
Summary: Over a hundred million humans have gone missing over night. Amongst those was the lovely Kasumi. What is happening? Is this Kami-Sama's doing?


Author's note: This is sort of a one shot that I wrote with the help of my brother a long time ago. I recently went over it and cleaned it up, so I figured I'd put it up. Ghost, if you're reading this, don't worry. This story will not distract me any more then I normally am..  
  
Chapter 1version 1.0  
  
Ranma woke to a blood curdling scream. Running as fast as he could, he followed the scream to Kasumi's room. There he found Akane still dressed in her yellow pajamas.  
  
"What's wrong Akane?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Kasumi's missing!"   
  
"Are you sure? She might just be downstairs cooking breakfast."  
  
"I've already checked. She not downstairs, or at Dr. Tofu's, or at the market, or..."  
  
"Well, she has to be some where. I mean, she couldn't have diapered completely..."  
  
"Oh yeah. Look in her bed." Ranma gave Akane a funny look as if expecting a trap. "I mean it. Check!"  
  
He slowly edged his way to Kasumi's spartan bed and lifted the covers gently up. There he spotted a nightgown that Kasumi got for Christmas laying almost in the same way a person would lay.  
  
"Woo, spooky. Could someone have kidnapped her right out of her clothes?"  
  
"I don't know Ranma, but I'm calling the police."  
  
"And you'll tell them what? I've got my sisters clothes, but no sister? Let's look around. Perhaps we'll find a clue to tell us about her where abouts." The two began to search Kasumi's room. Within a half an hour, Kasumi's nice clean room looked like it had just seen a twister.   
  
Ranma was about to call it quits when he noticed a strange leather bound book hidden just under the lamp stand. He reached for it and pulled it out. The name on the front was written in a foreign language. Hebrew if his memory served him, but he couldn't read that language, so he didn't know what the book was or what it was about.  
  
"What's that Ranma?" Akane asked as she pointed to the book.  
  
"I'm not sure," he answered as he turned the pages. The onion skin pages reminded him of the temples he'd stayed in with his father. Inside the book, there dozens of bookmarkers marking several pages. Ranma began to take a close look at what the words said and gasped. 'I can't believe Kasumi was mixed up with this sort of thing..."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
He turned and realized that Akane had seen his reaction.  
  
"Nothin... I gotta go." Before Akane could stop him, he leaped out of the window, certain that he had a clue in his hands.  
  
"Akane!" Nabiki yelled from the bottom of the stairs. "Come here! There's something on the news!"  
  
Akane bounded down the stairs and followed Nabiki into the family room where the morning news was blaring.  
  
"What is it?" Akane asked.  
  
"Just watch!" Nabiki snapped causing Akane to jump slightly.  
  
"Top news this morning," the gray haired anchor began. "As of this morning, it seems that all children under the age of ten have disappeared across the nation. I repeat, all children under the age of ten have vanished with out a trace..."  
  
"All the children?" Akane asked as she tried to keep her hands from shaking.  
  
"Yes," Nabiki replied, trying to slip back into her role as the Ice Queen. She was failing though as tears threatened to overcome her. "That's not all. It seems as if this isn't just a local thing."  
  
"You mean everywhere in Tokyo?"  
  
"Wider."  
  
"Japan?"  
  
"Keep going"  
  
"This is happening all around the world?"  
  
"Yeah...," Nabiki stated as her voice cracked. "It's not just kids either. I've heard of adults diapering as well as teenagers. Of course those numbers aren't as high as the children, but..."  
  
Nabiki's voice left her as she broke down into tears. All Akane could do was stand there in shock. Here her sister was the most emotionally detached person she'd ever known crying a river of tears that would maker her father's outburst seem normal.  
  
"You don't' think that Kasumi's disappearance has anything to do with this do you?" As Akane's question registered in Nabiki's mind, her tears doubled. This was all the answer Akane needed. "I'm going to go find Ranma. I think he knows something... At least, I hope he does..."  
  
__________________________________  
  
Ranma sat in the library and waited for someone to help him. While he waited, his nostrils were assaulted by the smell of hundreds upon hundreds of books. The musty odor was something he wasn't used to and he wanted to leave as soon as he could. Fate however had other plans for him. He had to find out the book in his hand what the book he thought it was. If so, then he knew what happened. At least, he had an idea...  
  
"May I help you?" A young man asked. Ranma looked over the odd man. His jet black hair was slightly ruffled and the polo shirt he had on appeared to be backwards.  
  
"Yes, I need to know what book this is," Ranma stated as he held out the red leather bound book.  
  
"Oh my... Where did you get that?"  
  
"It was my sister in laws. I found it this morning."  
  
"That book appears to be an old version.. odd that it has the title written in Hebrew. I'm afraid I don't read Hebrew at all... Listen, you aren't one of those fanatics are you?"  
  
"Fanatics?"  
  
"You know... Religious fanatics that thing the disappearances have something to do with the end of the world."  
  
"Nah... Not really man. Never had any use for religion..."  
  
"That's good cause they've already had a press conference announcing that this was caused by radioactive particles in the atmosphere."  
  
"Really...," Ranma slowly said. 'I don't buy it. Sounds like a cover up if you ask me...'  
  
"Is there anything else I can help you with?"  
  
"Nah man, but thanks. See ya."  
  
__________________________________  
  
Genma sat at his wife's house and shed tears over the oddly positioned clothes of his wife. He was there when she'd vanished. He still couldn't explain it. One minute she was there, talking and even laughing. The next... gone like a ghost. The only thing of her that remained where the clothes she had on. Now he clung to them as if they were his precious wife.  
  
"Nodoka," he said to the clothes. "Nodoka? Where are you? Why can't you stay with me?"  
  
The silk suddenly felt rough against his hands. He looked down, hoping that something magical had happened to explain it all away, but the silk was still soft. It was just his mind hurting him for hurting his wife. He soon broke down and joined the symphony of tears that were being shed around the world.  
  
__________________________________  
  
* Soun discovers that Kasumi's is missing. Akane and Nabiki try to comfort him, but he refuses their support and locks himself in Kasumi's room. *  
  
"Ka... Kasu... Kasumi!!!..."  
  
"Dad?" Akane asked. "Are you ok?"  
  
"My girl... She's one of the missing isn't she..."  
  
"Yes dad, but it will be alright. Ranma's on the case and I'm sure he'll figure out a way to get them back. I just know it."  
  
"Are you sure?" Nabiki asked as she turned the corner. "I mean, we're not just talking about one or two people missing. Over a hundred million people are confirmed missing. I don't think hero boy has it in him to save that many people..."  
  
"Kasumi!!!!" Soun cried out before slamming the door shut and locking it.  
  
"Dad? What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm not coming out till my little girl is returned to me."  
  
"But we don't know how long that will be..."  
  
"I don't care. Leave me alone!" Soun stated between his tears.  
  
"Let him be Akane. You remember how it was when mother died."  
  
"But this is different..."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"It's different cause Kasumi's not dead! She just can't be."  
  
"Whatever sis. You can believe that if you want..." With that, Nabiki turned away and went to her room. Akane was about to follow her, when she heard something. It was the sound of Nabiki in tears and it reminded Akane that her sister was hurting too.  
  
__________________________________  
  
"What does Kasumi's disappearance, not the mention the disappearance of hundreds of millions of people have to do with this book?" he asked himself. "Tell me Kami! What have you done!"  
  
"What I told everyone I'd do eventually." a deep voice said calmly.  
  
"Wha?" Ranma slowly turned to face a young man. At least, it appeared to him to be a young man. Something about the man spoke more years then were visible though. "Let me guess... Kami-sama?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"No way..."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Why would you be here?"  
  
"Because you asked me a question and I felt at least one person alive deserved to hear it straight from me. I mean, I've had a lot of fun watching you..."  
  
"I knew it! You've been laughing your ass off at me the whole time haven't you?"  
  
"Not the whole time, but yes. I find your 'adventures' to be the highlight of day."  
  
"Ah! Of all the!" Ranma started to shout before realizing it was a bad idea to get angry at the creator of the world. After quickly calming himself down, he decided to take advantage of a rare opportunity. "So what's the deal with the missing people!"  
  
"It's simple. The world has reached its end. It is time for the last chapters to begin. Those people taken were already prepared. The end times will not be easy times. They will test the metal of any man or woman that has to endure them."  
  
"So, you're sparring Kasumi and the others from... pain?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Thank god..."  
  
"Your welcome." This caused Ranma to slap his forehead.  
  
"That's right. You're still here... Tell me the truth. Did you really come here just to answer my question?"  
  
"Well, that is part of the truth. The rest is that I was visiting my daughters."  
  
"I thought you only had a son..."  
  
"Well, yes and no. I only have one flesh and blood child. That's my son. However I created with my own two hands a few sons and daughters. Three of them are currently living with a human."  
  
"Wow..."  
  
"Well, I have to be going. You won't hear from me till the time is up. Good bye." With that said, Kami-Sama vanished into the air.  
  
"At least now I don't have to worry about Kasumi... but what to tell the others? Will the believe me if I tell them Kami took them away? Are they ready? Am I ready?..."  
  
  
  
__________________________________  
  
(So, what is Kami's plan? What the name of heaven is going on here? These are all questions that area bit too personal for me to answer here. If you search for Kami's message, I'm sure you'll find it. If you are ready to receive it, then it will be clear. If not, oh well.) 


End file.
